<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampires Will Never Hurt You by ryanmustdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389081">Vampires Will Never Hurt You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmustdie/pseuds/ryanmustdie'>ryanmustdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, He Cares A Lot, M/M, THEY WERE ADORABLE, WHY DO I ALWAYS TALK IN MY TAGS BYE, frank is kind of a geek, gerard is said boyfriend, he is in love with his vampire boyfriend, hes a vampire, hes adorable, so i took their concepts and got creative, this is based around two fanarts i found on pinterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmustdie/pseuds/ryanmustdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wore thick, black rimmed glasses, oversized sweaters, cuffed blue jeans, mismatched socks and low top vans. He was small, pale, fragile in every sense of the word on the outside. The sleeves of his sweater would come down over his hands, only exposing his fingers when he needed them. His angular face looked as if it was sculpted by Aphrodite herself. But on the inside, he was fire and rage. The four horsemen of the apocalypse all at once. His mind was a battle field and his organs were constantly fighting against each other. </p><p> </p><p>Gerard wore scarves and blazers, open and exposing the button ups or plain black t-shirts he wore under them. He was also pale for other reasons from Frank’s. His movements were agile. Well calculated and he always knew what he was doing and where he was going. His long legs reminded Frank of Jack Skellington and his upturned button nose reminded him of a child. Gerard on the inside was loving and caring. Gentle and soft and always willing to hear the words Frank had to speak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello this is my first my chem fic please dont grill me i had to do it. i dont ship current frerard btw.<br/>(idk how to put images on here babhahhahaha i’m gonna cry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank wore thick, black rimmed glasses, oversized sweaters, cuffed blue jeans, mismatched socks and low top vans. He was small, pale, fragile in every sense of the word on the outside. The sleeves of his sweater would come down over his hands, only exposing his fingers when he needed them. His angular face looked as if it was sculpted by Aphrodite herself. But on the inside, he was fire and rage. The four horsemen of the apocalypse all at once. His mind was a battle field and his organs were constantly fighting against each other. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gerard wore scarves and blazers, open and exposing the button ups or plain black t-shirts he wore under them. He was also pale for other reasons from Frank’s. His movements were agile. Well calculated and he always knew what he was doing and where he was going. His long legs reminded Frank of Jack Skellington and his upturned button nose reminded him of a child. Gerard on the inside was loving and caring. Gentle and soft and always willing to hear the words Frank had to speak. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They both loved to read. While Frank was more into fictional and dystopian novels, Gerard found himself to prefer dark romantic novels. Their favorite date-their only date as a matter of fact-is going to the graveyard in the dark night to read books in the light of the moon, both slumped onto each other and, whether or not Gerard had eaten, laugh at cute little jokes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Which was exactly what Gerard was asking now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wanna go out tonight?” He smiled, sunk against the locker next to Frank’s as Frank was pulling his books out for physics class. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I do.” Frank smiled, closing his locker before meeting Gerard’s eyes, turning to stand with his back propped on his own locker. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gerard held his hand palm open up to Frank who gripped his hand with a giggle. The sleeve of his sweater cut off at the midsection of his fingers so it was practically the tips of his fingers wrapping around Gerard’s but it worked. That was theirs. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They walked to Frank’s classroom where Gerard dumped him for the last class of the day. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll be back here right when you walk out of this room so we can leave, okay? And then I’ll get you at ten tonight?” Gerard questioned, playing with Frank’s index finger outside of the classroom. </p><p>Frank just nodded with a grin and walked into the room, sitting down. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He hated when Gerard spoke to him as if he were a child. There was nothing that could ever be farther from the truth than that. Frank was extremely mature for his age. He kept up on his grades and he took care of himself in the ways his parents couldn’t. He was there for Gee in any way he may have needed him to be. He was intelligent and thoughtful. Very far from being a child. When he had told Gerard about how it made him feel inferior, Gee just chuckled, ruffling his hair and pulling him into a hug before saying ‘I do it for reassurance.’</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Frank still hasn’t found out who he is trying to reassure. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He focused on his magnetism project, though, determined to finish his classwork so as not to freak out later about getting it done when he was out with Gerard. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Frank was kind of a spaz about making sure all of his work was done in a timely manner. He wanted to get into college and he wanted to be happy with what he chose to do with his life. At the end of the day, though, he knew that as long as he was with Gerard, he would be happy. He only preferred to have a college degree to add to that happiness. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gerard loved when they went on their little outings in the dead of the night. He loved seeing Frank’s soft features gently illuminated by the moonlight glow, shadows cast deep upon his face, highlights sitting proudly among the dark. He would never be able to even think about doing anything to harm Frank or do anything that could potentially risk his safety. Gerard had been on the planet for nearly 200 years and he fully intended to protect the tiny, fragile thing which had thrown itself so carelessly from every bad thing he knew of. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They never walked each other home. Frank lived on the opposite side of the school than Gerard did. Gerard turned right, Frank turned left. Neither of them lived anymore than a five minute walk from the school but they both had very different routes. Frank was walking towards town, his house residing on a hill just before making it to the open part of the town. Gerard walked towards the dark and tree filled outskirts, always seemingly more gloomy than any other part of the town. They’d meet up outside the door of Frank’s last class and stop at their lockers before walking out, holding hands all the way down the hill before parting ways. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Until tonight, my love.” Gerard smiled, carefully plucking Frank’s hand from it’s spot at his side, lifting it to his mouth, placing a feather light kiss on the middle knuckle.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight.” He smiled, in return, bowing his head slightly to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, looking up at Gerard over the thick rim of his glasses.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They separated, both going to their respective homes, waiting for the night to show itself. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But nothing could have prepared Gerard for what he was going to find upon entrance of his home. He could smell the mortality on the premises as soon as he got within fifty feet of the front door. Humans had been here. That wasn’t entirely out of place, though, considering the fact that his parents were very close with the neighbors and they often hung out around the Way house while he and his brother were at school. Mikey had even noted before that they'd stayed past time for him to be home and only left when they knew their child, which was Gerard's presumed age, would be home.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But this wasn't their specific scent. This wasn't the normal scent of their waning lifespan with the hint of pepper and vanilla. This was the smell of mortality, death, decay, and oddly enough, peaches.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He had his guard up as he sneakily walked into the house, immediately being hit by the information he wished he would never receive. His family was gone. The swift work of vampire hunters. They were aligned in the center of the living room floor, his mom on the far left, his dad on the far right, and Mikey in the middle. It was one of the most horrifying things he had ever seen and while he was devastated because he had lost his family, the lot of what he could think about was Frank.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He moved quickly down to the basement-his bedroom-to pack a little bag of clothes and other small things he would need before walking back up to the living room, bending to kiss his deceased family on each of their foreheads. He peeped his head out the front door, making sure no one was pinned to the house, ready to take him out as well. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The walk to Frank's house didn't take as long as he felt it should have but he disregarded it and knocked on the door. Gerard knew Frank's mom wasn't home because she worked kind of late so when he answered the door, Gerard shouldn't have been surprised.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just- can we talk out here?" He asked, motioning to the swing on the front porch. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Frank nodded, eyebrows nearly touching at the tips out of concern. This wasn't a part of the plan. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gerard walked through everything with him, stopping when he needed to ask a question.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you need to stay here? Gee, the house is open to you." Frank murmured, not looking at Gerard. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose smoothly before moving his hands to pick at the hem of his sweater. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If it is an option and your mom won't care and it isn't going to be a burden and-" He rambled before Frank silenced him with a tiny kiss. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're allowed here." He whispered, placing another small kiss onto his cheek. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I just want to protect you. I've done a good job at that so far, I don't want to stop now." The mere thought of losing Frank was enough to send him into an internal frenzy. He pictured seeing Frank's body just like he'd seen his family's; lifeless, cold, vacant, and dead. Gerard wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Frank because of him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You don't have to be the sole person to protect me. I'm pretty good for that too. And you have done an amazing job. You aren't going to just magically stop because circumstances are different. I think that since this has happened, you're going to try harder. I'm here to tell you that I'm okay, all I care about is if you are too." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They walked into Frank's house, thinking about what to tell Frank's mom instead of straight up saying 'yeah they got murdered.' They needed to figure out a way to dumb it down for her. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In the meantime, Gerard picked up their house phone and dialed 911. If he didn't report the bodies, someone else would and then the cops would find out that he had been there and instead of calling, he ran to his boyfriend's house. That seems very suspicious if you're a cop investigating a murder. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"911, what's your emergency?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hi, um, I need to report a murder." He spoke, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. It wasn't working. The images were flashing through his head. It was all he could see. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What is the location?" The operator asked. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He gave his address and picked at his fingernails before hanging his head. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you know the victims?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"They were my family." Gerard choked out, finally letting himself begin to cry. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"The police are on their way."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not there. I couldn't stay there. They would come after me too."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, where did you go?" The operator pressed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My boyfriend's house. I didn't do anything. I know I am going to be the first guess but I promise I didn't do it. I was at school and I saw them right when I walked in." He rambled, scared that they would try to pin it on him even though he had no part of it. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I will relay all that information to my colleagues. What is your name, honey?" She was awesome. Gerard wanted to meet her and give her a huge hug.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Gerard." He said simply.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well, Gerard, my name is Heather and, this professional situation aside, I know that what just happened to you was very traumatizing. Do you need to speak to anyone about it?" She-Heather-asked. Her voice was accompanied by some ruffling in the background. She was getting comfortable. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I feel like I probably should, yeah."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, this is going to sound very unprofessional but I have been right where you are before, believe it or not. I know what you are thinking right now. Would it be okay if I gave you my personal phone number? I get off tonight at six. I'm open to speak with you whenever you need."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was a weird question, sure, but he felt oddly drawn to her. He felt like she really did know what was going on and how he felt.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah that is okay." He said to her and then asked Frank for a pen and paper. "You can give it to me, now." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She gave him her number and then he had to give her Frank's address so he could speak to the cops when needed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll be expecting a call, Gerard." She said before they hung up.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He sat the phone on the counter before glancing at Frank and breaking down into tears. He covered his face in his hands and then felt Frank wrapping him up in his arms.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Everything is going to be okay. I am so sorry they took your family." He spoke quietly into Gerard's hair. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And then there was a knock on the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Well, Gerard, I know what you are."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooo new chapter go brrt<br/>it isnt as long as the first and it isnt all that good either im super sorry i know i suck lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It isn’t the hunters, Gerard, I promise.” Frank smiled, pushing Gee’s hair back gently before moving away to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard was petrified. What if they’d followed him here. They would take Frank first. Make Gerard watch and then sentence him to death on their own for the ‘crime’ he was committing in being a vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampire hunters have never and will never understand that being a vampire was never a choice. Given any sort of chance, Gerard would give it all away just to be normal again. There was human normalcy and there was vampire normalcy. Vampire normalcy wasn’t normal at all, it was just the fact that they’d gotten comfortable in a routine they’d set for themselves. It took a long time for Gerard to learn his way around being a vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank opened the door to reveal two police officers with their hats held to their hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, officers.” Gerard could hear the smile in Frank’s voice and what the cops thought was genuine, Gerard knew was sarcastic. Frank, though he seemed sweet and innocent enough, hated cops. He hated the policing system but this was him showing that he was going to cooperate if only to help Gerard. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, kid. Are you Gerard?” The one on the right asked. His voice was deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s in here. Come on in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard felt hopeless as Frank led the policemen through his house. His head was hung low when they met with him in the kitchen. Frank positioned himself behind Gee in a possessive manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, can you detail to us everything you know?” The shorter officer with the beard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, short, sweet, and to the point. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was at school all day. You can ask all my teachers to be sure. Then, I walked home and as soon as I got home and walked in, I saw them all on the floor. I panicked because it was a horrible sight and so I gathered some stuff and came here.” He spoke, trying to not get too worked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Why here?” The same one asked this question. Gerard figured he was the important one. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um, he’s my boyfriend.” Gerard explained uncomfortably. Why did they need to know that? They didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Do you know of anyone who would have had a personal vendetta against you and your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah fucking vampire hunters.’ He thought but didn’t dare speak the words out loud. They’d call him crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there isn’t a specific person I can think of.” It was the truth. Sure, vampire hunters and he knew they normally worked in packs but there had to be a head of the operation. Someone who orchestrated the act. Someone who called the hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we have anymore questions but is there anything you need from us?” The other cop finally got a chance to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of but if there is, I will contact you guys.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That lady gave me her number </span>
  </em>
  <span>he didn’t say. They didn’t need to know that. She would probably get in trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After they left, he breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back against Frank. He was trying to gather his thoughts. Didn’t know where one began and another ended. What was he going to do? How would he figure out who’d done this to his family?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when Frank's mom got home, they explained that Gerard had walked in on something and he would need to stay with them for a little while until things got straightened out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard felt out of place until he and Frank went upstairs, saying a gentle and cautious goodnight to Frank's mother. Gerard was worried that he was taking up precious space within the Iero household.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop thinking." Frank muttered, kissing his cheek as he passed him to sit down on his bed. "Let's talk about how we are going to find these bastards."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard spoke for what seemed like hours. He knew where the headquarters was for the vampire hunting group here in Belleville. They weren't sneaky. He was not scared to go straight to their front door and kill every one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered Heather. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the clock on Frank's nightstand which read 8:32 pm and then asked if he could use Frank's bedroom phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up on the second ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" She questioned, seeming cautious and careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, this is Gerard. You helped me on call today." He didn't know what the fuck else to say other than that. Was he supposed to use some entry code or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Gerard. Good, you called. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't. Who all is with you right now?" She seemed very secretive and Gerard understood but also, who else would he be around? It wasn't like he had that much of a family anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just my boyfriend." He replied, grinning cooly as Frank took his hand, idly playing with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he knows everything?" She inquired nervously and he replied with a gentle hum of assurance. "Well, Gerard, I know what you are. I am too and I could tell because my family was slaughtered in the exact same manner just five years ago. I know who it is, too. I can tell you who it is and where to find them but to make it easier, I could just come with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be opposed. I think it would be better if I had a team you know, other than me and my mortal boyfriend." Gerard joked and Frank huffed in disagreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much he disagreed with the statement, Frank knew it was true. He was mortal and he could die. Very easily too. Frank wasn't the biggest guy, certainly not the strongest but he would be damned to hell if he wasn't strong willed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, when can we meet to discuss things? I don't have to work for the next week because of vacation days and such." Heather informed and Gerard plowed through an internal catalogue of things he needed to do tomorrow, adding up to nothing. Tomorrow was Saturday and it wasn't like he had a family to make plans with anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm free tomorrow if you'd like." He spoke and then almost like an after-thought, looked at Frank for approval and to see if he was up to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank nodded and placed a tiny kiss to the knuckle of Gerard's forefinger. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn't have even been questioned. Frank would follow Gerard to the ends of the earth without question. He loved him. He adored him. He worshipped the ground Gerard walked on. Gerard wasn't just the sun, moon, and all the planets and stars in the universe. No, Gerard was the sun, the moon, the planets, the stars, the people inhabiting earth, the aliens in different galaxies, galaxies themselves, and so much more. He was Frank's everything. 'Everything' wasn't to be taken lightly. When Frank said everything he meant fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anything he would ever need, he knew it could be easily found within Gerard or around Gerard. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved him in the same way the tide loved to meet the sand, the same way the rain loved to meet the wilting leaves just before they were about to die. Their love was desperate and needy and all things holy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep came easy for the both of them that night. It was something Gerard wasn't used to and it was definitely not expected considering everything he had gone through that day. Gerard and Frank had only spent the night with each other two times before and each time, Frank had dozed easily after an hour of deep conversation with his boyfriend, leaving Gerard to analyze every inch of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up was hard. For Gerard anyway. Frank was up and ready to go, a fresh pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt thrown precariously onto his body;his attire on a day not spent in school. He stood at the foot of the bed, toast hanging out of his mouth as his hands shook Gerard's unsuspecting body awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking what?" Gerard grumbled, opening his eyes into small slits to see his dumbass of a boyfriend. Oh how he wanted to kick him and then kiss the spot with which he'd caused trauma. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to get ready. The Heather lady called. She wants to meet at the cafe in," he spoke, checking his watch on his wrist. "approximately twenty-five minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, rolling himself out of the bed and onto the floor, propped up on his knees and looking up at Frank tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Not gonna work." Frank smiled, mouth still slightly full from the toast. He reached out, grabbing Gerard's hand and helping him up, smiling into his shoulder when the taller body crashed into his, all dead weight and tired love.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard pecked Frank's cheek before going to quickly get himself ready. He wasn't high maintenance and he wasn't going to change that just because he was meeting with Heather. She would probably understand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls comment it makes me happy and i answer all comments lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooooo first chapter go brrrrrt<br/>PLEASE COMMENT FEEDBACK AND STUFF I KNOW HOW THIS STORY IS GONNA PLAY OUT BUT COMMENTS MAKE ME FEEL VALID EVEN IF THEYRE SMILEY FACES OR YOURE SHITTING ON MY WRITING, I LOVE COMMENTS</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>